fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle! Episode 40 Part 8/8
10 minutes have passed, making 5 minutes left to escape, everyone is in the lab, where Airzel has a portal set up. Airzel) I kind-of got bad news and some good news... Wolf) What... No time to waste! Airzel) The portal can only take 4 people... Bakugans, don't count in the number system, due to their size! The good news, is 4 of us go to Earth! DarksuMaster) Why the H*ll am I covered in poop! Jokathak) Yeah, Sandis why did you eat us and then poop us out! Agent Z) Because we're all on the same side now! DarkusMaster) Can you guys fill me in! Everyone) NO! DarkusMaster) I just asked! ''' '''Wolf) There is no time! We got 3 minutes left! Airzel) Wolf, Serenity, Nuzamaki90, and Me will go! Wolf, knows Blue more then any of us, so he is automatic, same with Serenity because she's "Wolf's Girlfriend". Nuzamaki90, he isn't my right hand man, but he is pretty good to the team, and me, because I'm the leader! Kyleronco) As much as I think it's unfair... I got to go with it... ( Walks over to Wolf and extents his hand ) Wolf) Good Luck ( Gives a handshake to Kyleronco ) Kyleronco) You too. Mutant Wolfie) Wolfie, you're a great bakugan and I see you as a future legend... Good Luck! Nitro Wolfie) I hope we meet again! ( Airzel walks over to DarkusAlpha ) Airzel) Good Luck... ( Gives DarkusAlpha a key to something ) DarkusAlpha) What's this for? Airzel) You remember what I was working on years ago, remember I hid the secret from Blue, that place. Take everyone there and I'm sure you'll be safe! Good Luck! Wolf) Bye everyone... Good luck! I hope, I can see you guys again! Nuzamaki90) Ovorier, ready to go! ( In head, I miss Teleterra, and now the ground he died on as to explode... ) Ovorier) Nuza, lets go! ( Nuzamaki90 jumps into the portal with Ovorier in his hand ) ( DarkusAlpha and the rest of the gang run off to where ever Airzel told, DarkusAlpha to go ) Airzel) Charge, Spotter, here we go! ( Walks through the portal ) Wolf) Serenity, you go first! Serenity) No you! Wolf) No you, ladies first! Serenity) How about we both go! Wolf) Nah... ( Pushes Serenity into the portal after Wolf notices the portal is starting to close ) SELF DESTRUCTION IN 3 Wolf) Time to go ( Grabs Wolfie ) 2''' '''Wolf) I'm finally going home! ( Wolf jumps in the small opening, with Wolfie in his hand ) 1''' '''BOOM! Serenity) WOLF! Wolf) What? Serenity) Phew... I thought you didn't make it through... Wolf) Oh... Serenity) Wolf... I wonder what Earth looks like... Wolf) It's great... That's were, I came from... but Neathia was my true home, just like yours... Serenity) Yeah... does it look like Neathia... Wolf) I don't know... I was only on Neathia for my baby years... Serenity) Oh... Wolf) I hope everyone else is okay... Serenity) I do too... Wolf) Where is Nuza and Airzel anyways? Serenity) They're far ahead of us. Wolf) Okay...I also wonder, where are we going to land... Serenity) I just want to land... I'm getting air sick! Wolf) Air sick... Never heard of that... but okay... Nitro Wolfie) This is my first time, going to Earth, just like Serenity! Wolf) I'd thought you been there before... You look like a Wolf... Nitro Wolfie) I do... what's a Wolf, are they like you? Wolf) No... a Wolf is an animal... Serenity) Is your real name, Wolf then? Wolf) No... I just like Wolf better than my real name. Serenity) Oh... What is it? Wolf) Um... I'll tell you later, okay? Serenity) Okay... ( 10 minutes later, the portal is coming to an end ) Wolf) Get ready for impact! Serenity) Okay... ( Wolf, in head, This place looks so familiar... ) Serenity) Wolf, what's wrong? ( The portal ends ) Wolf) Crud... ( Serenity lands on a couch, while Wolf goes through a table ) Wolf) How come, I get the hard landing and you get the soft landing... Serenity) I don't know Nuzamaki90) You guys finally landed! Airzel) Know, what is this place? ( Wolf gets up ) Wolf) My back hurts now... ( Looks around ) Hey wait... this is my house! Serenity) You own a home... You told me you didn't! Wolf) There goes my table... Serenity) Wolf, EARTH TO WOLF! Wolf) You already know that... Serenity) Yeah, their is a sign behind you saying, " EARTH TO _____". Wolf) I forgot I had that and yes, I lyed... This is my home because I ran away from my parents... Airzel) YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR PARENTS... I WONDER HOW MY PARENTS ARE DOING! Nuzamaki90) Me too... Serenity) My parents are dead =/ ???) IEEE! Wolf) Is that... It can't be... ( Walks to a bedroom door ) Special Poll ( Please read and answer ) Next Series, Next Episode Category:Wolf's Story